


Обычные люди

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Обычное утро





	Обычные люди

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод "Ordinary Men" от Genuinelie(s).  
> Проект Weisskreuz не принадлежит ни автору, ни тем более, переводчику.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Авторское посвящение драббла было skyrat13 и bleedtoblue, но потом автор удалил оригинал из сети(

Йоджи огляделся. Ночник на тумбочке, фотография рядом. Будильник, который каждый раз безжалостно швыряли. Йоджи не представлял, как вообще можно спать под такой звук.  
Солнечный свет проникал в щель между подоконником и задернутыми шторами, освещая чистый и слегка пушистый коврик на полу. Цветок в углу комнаты выглядело весьма ухоженным. Что было неудивительно, учитывая, чем занимался владелец.  
Часы - без дополнительных примочек его собственных - лежали на комоде, рядом с еще одним небольшим растением. С угла свисала черная рубашка, но это уже было дело рук Йоджи.  
Будильник прозвенел в пятидесятый или в миллионный раз, и Йоджи выключил его. Достаточно. Если уж он проснулся, то тот, кто завел часы, и подавно.  
\- С одной стороны, - начал он, глядя сверху вниз на непривычно расслабленного рыжего, который совершенно очаровательно и сонно моргал, - ты совершенно обычный человек.  
Айя в упор посмотрел на него, пытаясь сообразить, почему Йоджи говорит об этом сейчас.  
Когда он сообразил, взгляд превратился в привычный смертоносный прищур. Хотя Йоджи мог поклясться, что на губах мелькнула улыбка.  
Айя потянулся и накрыл голову подушкой, из-под которой голос прозвучал глухо:  
\- С другой стороны, я тебя люблю.  
Йоджи решил, что Айина спина была достойной заменой подушке, и вернулся ко сну.


End file.
